Trailer Park Woes
by MarilynBaby
Summary: Bella's just another nameless, faceless trailer park resident. Her mom sells tricks and her dad's a prick. You'd drink your life away if you were her too. It's just another day filled with Trailer Park Woes. AH. Mature themes. 18&Up. Alcoholism, Sex, Drugs, Abuse, Neglect.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is something I've been playing with in my head for a while. All errors, punctuation, grammar or otherwise are mine. This is unbeta-ed and extremely rough. **

**If there is enough interest in this it will develop into a full story but Unprivileged will be my main priority.**

**Consider yourself warned. **

**Read and Review.**_._

**P.S: Written to be read in story width 3/4.**_  
_

* * *

_December 2011_

* * *

I woke up in a daze, empties surrounding me.

I groaned, the sound entirely too loud for my hungover brain and stood up.

There were people sprawled out in various places in my tiny trailer. The smell of rancid sick and b.o permeated the small room, and I felt ill.

I stumbled wearily over to the small kitchen searching, hoping I would find something to alleviate my hangover.

I found a half empty 1/5th of scotch and took a giant swig from the bottle, relishing in the burn I felt as the liquid scorched already sore throat.

Taking a few more swigs I closed the bottle and opened the freezer, hiding the bottle in bag of already opened frozen peas. I shoved the bag deep into the back of the freezer, hiding it.

Living where I lived, with the people who seemed to end up here I knew better. If it was found I'd have no chance of finishing it. I learned that quick, if it's yours better make claim or hide it. Freeloaders don't care.

Walking back into the living room I kicked Catie, who was passed out on some random dudes chest. She mumbled something I couldn't comprehend and rolled over.

"Bitch wake up." I whisper-yelled.

"What!"

"We need to get these people out of here. My moms going to come home soon." I kicked her again, not anticipating her grabbing my foot.

I fell down, hard. "Fuck." I groaned, rubbing my ass.

"Seriously Cat, get the hell up and help me get these people out of here."

"Okay, okay!" Sitting up slowly she held her head. I knew she felt like crap but I didn't care.

It was my ass that was on the line here. Not hers.

Standing she pulled down her night tee and helped me up.

"Come on lets just get them out first then we can clean..." Cat trailed off.

The door handle jingled.

The sound of a key being placed in the deadlock was the only sound I could hear.

Our breathing became shallow, bated as we waited.

The door opened, and my mom walked in, her heels clicking on the linoleum.

She turned the corner, still in her "work clothes" and exclaimed, "What the fuck!? Bella what the hell is going on?!"

Cat and I turned to each other, our eyes speaking what our voices wouldn't, couldn't.

_One, Two, Three.._

_RUN._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay so my brain wanted me to put out another chapter. More angst to factor into your decision I suppose.**

**If you like this and want more, let me know. This is all dependent on you, the readers.**

**Take into account the previous author's note.  
**

* * *

We ran, neither one of us knowing exactly where we we're running to. My mom was in front of the only working door, blocking us in.

"Hells Bells why is it so cold in here?" My mom grumbled. Cat and I stopped in our tracks, looking at each other, confused.

"Mom. The heats on."

"Turn it up will you BellyBean, mommy's hard a hard night." My mom slurred, stumbling to her bedroom.

Cat sent me a worried look. We both knew what this meant. She was high.

I helped my mom to her bed, and took her stilettos off while she struggled with her flimsy top. Finally free she sighed in relief and laid back on the stained sheets, curling herself into a ball.

"Mom. What have you done?" I whispered.

"Nothing Belly. I was at work."

I scoffed. Of course that was her answer.

Grabbing a blanket to put over her I caught sight of her arm. Bright red fresh track marks lined her skin, angry and condescending.

They got her. They made her happier than I could.

Covering her, I whispered sweet nothings until she fell asleep and quietly left.

Cat was sitting on the floor, my bottle of scotch in her hand, kicking the guy she was previously laying on.

"Wake the fuck up dude. Your evicted." She said while repeatedly kicking him. On the last kick, she accidentally (I think) kicked him in the stomach and he spewed last nights debauchery all over the makeshift pallet.

"Oh gross. Asshole get the fuck up. You heard my sister, scoot." I said walking over to him, and grabbing him by his arm. He slowly came too, muttering curses at us, as he tried to right himself.

"Yeah, whatever. We've heard it all before. Fuck off."

"Guide asshole to the door, I'll work on the rest." I told Cat. She nodded, pushing douche bag number one to the door. Before she got to far I took the bottle of scotch from her, taking a deep swig, basking in the comfort.

Raising my voice an octave I began my public service announcement.

"Alright! Last night was fun! But it's OVER. Get the fuck up. You don't have to go home you just have to get the fuck out of here okay?" I clapped my hands, picking up empties and throwing them at various people.

"What the fuck bitch!?" Some girl in the corner yelled.

"Annoyed? Yeah so was I when I realized you were still here. Get the hell out. Go home, go to hell, I don't care just don't stay here. Got it?"

It took some time, but we managed to get everyone out.

I threw Cat a garbage bag and we started to clean.

When we were finished we both flopped down on the couch, sharing the last swigs of the scotch.

"We're almost out." I mumbled.

Cat nodded, leaning on my shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Go jack some. The liquor stores not far."

"But Amos is there. He will call the cops the next time we try it."

Cat giggled. "Take a page out of your moms book."

I hit her. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"They got it. We want it. Flaunt it. Then we got it." She winked at me.

I sighed. I hated doing that. But if we were going to drink tonight, it was worth it.

"You too then bitch." I poked her.

"Aww why!? I hate doing it."

"Ditto." I mumbled.

She sighed, sitting up. "Grab the hooker heels and I'll get the crop tops."

"Meet in the bathroom?"

"Five minutes."

We shook on it. "Deal." We said in unison.

I sighed, heading to my moms room. Hooker heels, here I come.

I hate this. But this is my life. I needed alcohol. I needed to numb the pain.

You'd drink if you were me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Here's the next installment of Trailer Park Woes. This is unbeta'ed as previously mentioned. I haven't had any questions _yet_ but I figured I'd answer some unasked questions, before someone asks them.**

**Bella's Age: 19.  
**

**Is she in school? No she's too busy keeping her mother sane. And even if she didn't have that burden, she has no money or high school diploma.  
For the sake of this story, she can't have too many chances, or opportunities, which might anger some, but hey.. if you don't likey you no ready, got it?  
**

**Bella's Father... As mentioned in the first chapter and summary her mother has no clue who her father is, and by default, neither does Bella. Being fatherless adds to the myriad of issues Bella is plagued with.  
**

**Cat: Is her best friend/sister. They are not blood related, but they might as well be. Cat's dad is in jail for beating her mom. Cat's mom is M.I.A, whereabouts are currently unknown. Cat lives with Bella because they both are birds of a feather.. so they flock together..  
**

**Please read and review, with opinions, suggestions (which I will take into account. I have no outline for this story, I'm winging it, so and ideas you have might be worked in. ;) or a general, I like this. So appreciated.  
**

**Anywho, I've blabbed long enough, here's chapter three.  
**

**P.S: Edward makes his first appearance! *squeals!*  
**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Cat and I were dressed in our sluttiest mini skirts and tiny cover nothing tops, complete with impossibly high hooker heels and smokey eyes that screamed whore. Turning and looking in the mirror I was stunned and scared. I looked just like my mother. I had the same dead look in my eyes that she had. I felt cheap and dirty, but it was too late to back out now.

Cat and I walked, or rather stumbled the few blocks to Newtons Liquor garnering the attention of many. Men leered at us while the women looked at us in disgust, a few with pity. I guessed this was how my mother felt, but she was beyond caring now. She had her heroine, heroin. Her reason for being was no longer me, but the sick drug she freebased along with her tricks. Treats for tricks, my mom always said.

I stopped just outside the entrance to the store, pulling cat to face me.

"What the hell is our plan?" I asked.

Her blue eyes sparkled and I could see a sinister plan already forming in her brain.

"Okay, if Amos is there then I'll distract him and you grab and snatch."

She handed me a backpack. It was heavy already.

"What's in this?"

She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Tennies. When you snatch the goods, head out to the alley, switch shoes and leave a pair behind the dumpster. Then run. I'll meet you there."

I sighed. I was beginning to see the stupidity in this plan, my nerves taking hold. This was an entirely new low for me. Cat however looked giddy. She was used to this, she lived for the thrill.

"Okay, but what if Mike's in there?" Mike was the gross junkie son of the owners. Why his parents let him work there, surrounded by alcohol and easy access to the till, I'll never know.

"Easy peasy. I'll take him in the back for a 'good time' and you follow the rest of the plan."

I nodded.

We fluffed each others hair, pulled our skirts down and our tiny tops up, and entered the store.

We exchanged a glance, Mike was working. Cat winked at me and then proceeded to saunter up to the counter, her hips swinging exaggeratedly.

"Hey Mike." She crooned, her voice low and gravely; Even I had to admit she sounded seductive.

Mike looked up, his eyes widening when he saw us and our outfits. He plastered a sick looking grin on his face, his eyes scanning up and down our bodies.

"Hey there Kitty." Cat giggled, motioning with her index finger for him to lean down. He complied eagerly.

Whispering something in his ear, his eyes widened and he grabbed her hand leading her to the store room. Turning around, she winked, giving me the unspoken signal.

Once they were out of sight, I grabbed whatever I could fit in the bag; Expensive tequila, scotch, brandy, shot glasses and of course, Cat's staple, vodka. When I was sure I couldn't fit anymore I ran out, heading to the alley, to change my shoes and head back home.

It took less than five minutes to snatch the most expensive liquor they had, and another five to get out of the damn shoes and into tennies. I tried fitting the hooker heels in the backpack but, it was impossible.

I wasn't giving up the liquor, and I knew my mom wouldn't miss her shoes, so I threw them in the dumpster. Leaving Cat's tennies on the side, I put the backpack on and groaned. It was fucking heavy. Walking down the alley, I saw E and his cronies, heading right towards me.

E was short for Edward Cullen. He was the leader of a group of kids who committed petty crimes and acts of vandalism. He was feared by many but not me. We grew up together and he'd always kept an eye on me when things got really bad with my mom. Stepping into the light, I could see his messy bronze hair and jade eyes.

"Hey Bells. That you?" He asked.

"Yeah E, it's me." I replied.

"Hells Bells, What's a nice girl like you walking down an alley in the middle of the night dressed like that?" He asked once he got close.

I rolled my eyes.

"Another one of Cat's lame brained ideas, she's inside giving Mike a hummer. I'm waiting for her but she's taking a while." I was beginning to wonder about her. It never took this long to give that smack head a bj.

His expression changed dramatically.

"Seth, go get Cat. NOW." He barked at the young olive skinned kid on his right.

He nodded, running down the alley and turning the corner, faster than I could have ever thought possible if I hadn't seen it myself.

"What's wrong E? Why did you send that kid to get Cat?" I asked. I was beginning to get worried.

"Mike's gotten in deep this time, owes my brother a couple grand. I've been hearing some nasty shit about him taking girls and selling em to his fucked up friends to pay off his debt."

My eyes widened.

It was then that Seth rounded the corner, toting a complaining Cat.

I sighed a breath of relief.

"What the hell are you doing little dude? I was fine. God. You have problems!" She was screeching.

"Slow down! Can't you see I'm in heels!? Freak."

She saw me and calmed down, yanking her arm free from Seth and walking over to me.

"God, what the hell! Hi E. Bells, this random dude just breaks into the stock room and by then I already knocked stupid high boy out for trying to tie my hands with zip ties, and I'm all leaving and ..." She trailed off, noticing the rest of E's crew.

"Oooooh. I get it. Sort of." She said.

E shook his head at her. By now we were both used to her antics.

"Anyways, I have to take these shoes off. I don't know how anyone would walk around all day or night in these, it's like chinese water torture. Slow and painfulllll."

She sat down on the ground, her skirt raising up, exposing her thong.

"Cat.. your thong.. geesh girl, never mind." I turned around, facing the boys, covering Cat as well as I could.

Quicker then I was she was up on her feet, tennies already on and holding the heels.

"Come on Bella, let's go home and celebrate." Cat giggled.

"Alright you little hellion, let's go."

We linked arms, and walked past E.

"See yah later boys!" We said in unison and began the walk home, trading the backpack half way so I could rest.

"God damn Bells. This is super heavy! What did you take?" Cat asked me. We were at the entrance to the trailer park, walking up the long gravel hill to my abode.

"Everything." I smirked.

Trudging up the last few steps to my door, I opened it, thankful my mom was either out cold or not home at all. I took the backpack from her, and placed it on the kitchen table. The bottles clanged together, the sound beautiful and enticing.

"Open it! Open it!" Cat cheered. "I want to see what's in the goodie bag!"

I giggled.

"Alright. Ta Da!"

Opening the bag, I pulled out all the bottles. Jameson, Patron, Stolichnaya, Hennessy, and the shot glasses.

Cat squealed, throwing herself at me as her arms snaked around my neck.

"Ohh! Belly you just made me the happiest girl alive!"

I laughed. "Oh sure."

She opened up the bottle of tequila and poured two shots.

She raised hers and said, "To getting fucked up!"

Clinking our shot glasses together, I replied, "To getting fucking hammered."

"Cheers!"

I downed my shot, the burn soothing and yet foreign. I hadn't had Tequila in years.

Cat poured us both another shot.

"This is going to be a crazy night." I said.

"Agreed."

And with that, another shot went down the hatch.

I don't remember how many shots we ended up taking.

I do know that Cat and I hid our remaining bottles from greedy pincers, aka my mother, before we got too hammered.

I remember dancing and gyrating to imaginary music with Cat.

I remember E coming over with his brother and some grade A hydro.

Waking up the next morning, my head pounded. I looked around the room, not seeing Cat anywhere. I groaned, laying back down.

I froze.

My head came into contact with something. Something warm.

Turning my head, I saw a half naked E, his arms up above his head, deep asleep.

Peeking under the covers I saw I was wrong in my assumption that he was half naked. He was stark butt ass naked, and I realized something even more frightening.

So was I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Alright, so this is a small, tiny, crapola chapter but I wanted to put something out before my birthday and I didn't feel like continuing the next chapter into this fit, so .. blame me.**

**I'm a sucker for cliff hangers and I feel like the pivotal moment and the emotional ride I've created would be thwarted if I added anymore to this. But that's just me.  
**

**My birthday is in a number of hours, on PST it's in an hour and 30 minutes, on EST it's happened already. So be kind. This is my b-day party... !  
**

**Please give me your honest opinions and suggestions.  
**

**FYI: This isn't going to be a particularly long story, probably 10 chaps.  
**

**Read and Review.  
**

**Unbeat'ed as always. Mistakes are mine.  
**

**Happy Holidays, -M  
**

* * *

I don't know what shocked me more, laying next to E, the boy I may or may not have had a crush on since 6th grade, or the fact that we were both fucking naked, all skin: as bare as the day we were born or that my thighs hurt, and there were small smatterings of blood on my sheets.

My eyes frantically scanned the room, searching for something to put on. I internally sighed when I spotted E's shirt. I got up, tucking my body in trying to hide my body from any unsuspecting peering eyes, slipped into his tee and surveyed my surroundings.

The small living room looked like it had been hit my a tornado. Beer cans, who's I'm not sure, strewn across the table, roaches littered the ashtray and pre-rolled joints were lined up next to a black bic lighter.

I grabbed a joint and the lighter before stumbling into the kitchen, searching for the tequila. I found it tucked behind a box in a lower cabinet with only a shot or two left. I poured myself one downing it quickly before lighting the joint and inhaling deeply.

Between the alcohol and the soothing medicating quality the weed had, I was feeling less than crap, so I began searching for Cat.

I found her in my room, which I barely used, curled up on an old mattress with E's older brother Emmett and groaned.

What the fuck happened last night!? This was ridiculous.

Kneeling down next to Cat's face, I took a deep drag off the joint, blowing the smoke in her face.

"Cat." I whisper yelled.

She moaned something I couldn't comprehend and tried to roll over.

"No... No.. No! Wake the fuck up!" I pulled at her arm, until she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Do you know who your laying next to?" I asked her while she made a grabbing motion with her hand, signaling she wanted the next hit of the almost dead joint. I freely gave it to her, happy to be rid of it as long as I got answers.

She mumbled something, sitting up. Then she turned too look at her side. Her eyes widened and she almost choked on the thick smoke.

"What the fuck Belly!?" She handed me back the joint which was more like a roach now, so I put it out on the linoleum.

"I don't know. I wake up, stark ass naked laying next to E and your nowhere to be found... and I come in here... and.." I was frustrated. Wait, scratch that, beyond frustrated.

I hadn't blacked out in years and last night wasn't a good time to start.

"I don't know either."

This was great.

"Come on, lets go make something to eat. Maybe food will help us remember." It was a suggestion; A futile idea in the grand scheme of things. Because after our bellies were full of eggs, we were no where close to knowing what happened.

Cat turned to me, her eyes wide and confused, as she racked her hungover brain for info.

"I don't remember anything after the guys coming over."

I sighed. "Neither do I."

"So you guys don't remember last night?" A voice commented.

I recognized it as E's.

We looked at him as he sat up on my little pallet, his eyes un-seeable, but his body delicious.

"No." We both said in unison.

He laughed as me and Cat looked at one another. This was not funny.

"What the fuck is funny pretty boy?" Cat asked.

I wanted to hit her, tell her to shut up, but I was stagnant, unmoving and un-speaking.

"Me and Emmett followed you home, and you invited us in.. and shit got crackin' what can I say?"

I scoffed.

"More than that. Did we fuck?" I didn't want to know the answer, but I needed to.

E laughed again.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, yes we did. But let me make this clear, you were more than willing, and so was I."

I turned, covering my face in Cat's shoulder so it couldn't betray me.

Before I knew it I was crying, no, I was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the fuck Cat!" I screamed into her shoulder.

"I was a virgin."

Cat held me as I cried. She knew I hadn't had sex before. I was holding out for love.

"Why?" I cried.

"You seemed into it.." E replied.

I took my head out of the crook of Cat's neck and screamed, "I was a virgin you asshole!"

He looked taken aback. Served him fucking right, I supposed.

"I..." He was at a loss for words.

I wasn't.

"How could you!?" I screamed.


End file.
